


Extra Credit

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: exam prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on characters in the HBO miniseries.
> 
> Written for the [Kisses/Cuddles/Hugs](http://bribitribbit.livejournal.com/624455.html) battle.

"This will no doubt come as a surprise to you, Nate, but there are people who sleep at three in the morning."

"Mmmm." Nate looked up from his notes on empirical methodology. Brad stood in the entrance to the living room, looking sleepy and put-out and just generally adorable. In a bad-ass killer kind of way, of course. "Did I wake you?"

Brad lifted Nate's feet to make a spot for himself on the sofa, pulling them into his lap. "The bed was cold." He swiped at his eyes and yawned.

"There's an extra blanket in the closet," Nate said, grinning.

Even half awake, Brad could manage Iceman's withering glare. "Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious, sir. How much coffee have you had?"

"Red Bull. Person suggested it. Amazing stuff."

"When the hell did you start taking advice from Ray?"

"Nobody knows more about stimulants than your former RTO. He sent me an email about my different options when I started school. It's been incredibly helpful." He was totally baiting Brad. Maybe that was one of the side-effects of the uppers. It would certainly explain a lot about Person.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cut his fingers off, one of these days. Maybe his tongue, too, for good measure." Brad said, glowering. "Jesus Christ, you're never going to sleep."

"That's the plan."

"It's a bullshit plan, Nate."

Now Nate was pissed off, too. "I have an final tomorrow, Brad. My last exam, and it's in my worst subject. Sleep is a luxury I don't have time for."

He knew the look Brad gave him all too well, though he hadn't seen in much since Iraq. It was how he looked when he was contemplating mutiny but knew he was going to swallow the order, regardless of how ridiculous he thought it was.

"Fine. But I'm staying up with you." He cut Nate off before he could protest. "I won't bother you; you'll hardly notice I'm here."

Nate snorted. Right. He wasn't going to notice six and half feet of hotass Marine beside him on the couch. But he knew when to compromise, too. "Fine." He pulled the throw from the back of the couch at Brad. "You're going to get cold without a shirt on."

Brad's amused look said he knew exactly what Nate was doing, but he just draped the blanket over himself, tucking it around Nate's legs. "Happy now, sir?"

Happy was taking things a little far, but he could live with it. He nodded tersely and Brad grinned. "That's what I thought." Reaching over Nate, he picked up the novel he'd been reading earlier from the coffee table. "Don't you have studying to do?"

Ray might not be the only one who found himself without a tongue, someday soon.

 

Half an hour later, Nate had finished reviewing the section on quantitative analysis, and ready to move on to theoretical models, and Brad was stifling a yawn. Nate sighed. "Please go back to bed."

"Not without you." Brad didn't even look up from his book.

The man gave new meaning to the word 'obstinate'. Not that Nate hadn't known that going in, but - "There's no reason for you to stay up, Brad."

"Likewise, sir."

"I have - " Before he finished his sentence, Brad shifted so that Nate's legs fell off his lap. It was cold without Brad's heat, but only for a second, then Brad was on top of him, and Nate stopped paying attention to anything but the mouth on his.

"I know you have an exam tomorrow." Brad pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know how much you worry about doing well." Another little kiss. "I also know how hard you work, that you've studied for two days." A real kiss this time, Brad's lips opening his, his tongue soft and hot on Nate's. "I have complete faith in your ability to conquer any test put in front of you. But you'll feel so much better tomorrow if you get some sleep. Your test isn't until two: we'll wake up, I'll suck you off, and then we'll go for breakfast at that place with the good hashbrowns, and you can study some more."

All of that sounded completely rational; the fact that he was considering it had nothing to do with Brad kissing down the side of his neck, his tongue tracing circles. "I had an awful lot of Red Bull," he said. "I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep right away."

"Well, then we have time for you to brush up on your oral skills."

Nate had to laugh. "I've always been a fan of hands-on learning."


End file.
